vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Somerhalder
) *Covington, LA, USA}} |alias= |occupation=Actor • Director • Producer |status= |role=Dr. Luther Swann |episodes=10 |seasons=1 |imdb=https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0813812/ |twitter=https://twitter.com/iansomerhalder |instagram=https://www.instagram.com/iansomerhalder/ |facebook=https://www.facebook.com/iansomerhalderofficial/ |gplus=https://plus.google.com/+IanSomerhalder |linkedin= |site= |site2= |site3= |wiki=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Somerhalder |wikia= }} as Dr. Luther Swann and to be a creative force on this series, as well as to serve as a director this season.|'David Ozer', IDW Entertainment President}} Ian Joseph Somerhalder (born 8 December 1978) is an American actor, fashion model, director and producer who portrays Dr. Luther Swann on . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Robert, a wood worker, and a sister, Robyn, a broadcast journalist. He was raised as a Catholic, he attended St. Paul's, a private Catholic school in Covington. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. He is married to the actress from Twilight Nikki Reed. The couple married on April 26, 2015, in Santa Monica, California. Nikki Reed And Ian Somerhalder Are Married They welcomed their daughter, Bodhi Soleli, on July 25, 2017.Nikki Reed Gives Birth to a Baby Girl With Ian Somerhalder: Find Out Her Unique Name Philanthropy He has helped raise funds for Disaster in the Gulf, to help the people affected by an oil spill on the coast. For his 32nd birthday he established ISFoundation. Career He embarked on a modelling career from the age of 10. By the age of 17, he began to give acting a try. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models. He played the role of Boone Carlyle on the hit TV-series Lost. Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth. In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. Somerhalder, formerly stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW eight seasons TV drama series The Vampire Diaries, is returning to the vampire genre with the starring role in Netflix’s 10-episode, straight to series drama V-Wars. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book Rare Birds Productions Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s Rare Birds Productions has signed a pod deal with Warner Bros Television. Under the new pact, the production company will produce new series projects for WBTV and be housed on the Warners lot. Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed’s Production Company Inks WBTV Pod Deal The CW has put in development Transience, an hourlong drama from Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s recently launched Rare Birds Productions. Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed Producing ‘Transience’ Drama Project For the CW The CW buys southern soap Prohibited from Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed. The CW Buys Southern Soap ‘Prohibited’ From Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed Appearances ;Season One * * * * * * * * * * Pictures 2018-10-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Laura Vandervoort "With my kick ass director and our lead actor @iansomerhalder during a late night shoot. His passion for his craft as an actor and director are inspiring!" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-10-Laura_Vandervoort-IG_Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-10-Jacky_Lai-IG_Stories.jpg|by Jacky Lai Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-02-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "Directing #Vwars. My happy place. Even with pouring rain and curve ball after curve ball. It’s amazing... thank you Netflix & IDW Publishing for letting me play" Oct 2, 2018 2018-09-19-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Sep 19, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-15-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG_story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian_Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 7, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian_Holmes-Ian_Somerhalder-David_Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian_Somerhalder-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jonathan_Maberry-Ian_Somerhalder-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 ©Ian Somerhalder Filmography Director Producer Awards Trivia *Ian Somerhalder has a definition in the Urban Dictionary. ian somerhalder References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Dr. Luther Swann *Facebook *Google+ *Wikipedia *IS Foundation *Rare Birds Twitter *Rare Birds Instagram See also Category:Stars Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Producers